


Bienvenida al fandom.

by Damablanca



Series: Las aventuras de Sansa Stark o como sobrevivir siendo irremediablemente cursi. [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa conoce gente interesante y es iniciada en las artes del fandom ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bienvenida al fandom.

**Author's Note:**

> Todo le pertenece a GRRM.

 

Junto al enorme mural empapelado con la franquicia de “La princesa y la reina” habían puesto una mesa con café, agua y bocaditos para la prensa y los panelistas en los recesos. Sansa decidió comer algo, mientras observaba a su jefe acomodándose en uno de los sillones, frente a Asha, para su improvisada entrevista. La mujer parecía muy divertida con la situación, pero el rostro de Tyrion no correspondía a ese sentimiento. Sansa se preguntó si no acarrearía más problemas. Pero su jefe era lo suficientemente listo para salir de ellos. Cuando mantenía la boca quieta, al menos. Y eso ocurría raramente. Tal vez solo cuando jugaba cyvasse.

Para el vuelo de regreso a casa debía recordar comprar uno de esos juegos virtuales.  Eso lo mantendría tranquilo, además de que ella misma empezaba a adquirirle gusto a las partidas. Aunque terminaba perdiendo casi siempre. Estaba orgullosa de ese _casi_. La primera vez que había visto el tablero se había quedado anonadada con los dragones y no entendía ninguna regla. Pero aprendía rápido. Y Tyrion no se burlaba de ella. No mucho.

—Tres preguntas y habrá fuego valiryo en la habitación.

Jaime se colocó a su lado, sirviéndose una taza de café.

Antes de que Sansa pudiera replicar, Brienne refunfuño pasándole un paquetito de azúcar.

—Dale algo de crédito ¿Qué puede preguntarle?

—No lo sé. Sobre sus ex – esposas. Sobre sus deudas de juego. Sobre la orden de restricción contra Cersei… sobre el infarto de padre…

Los tres se miraron y compartieron el mal presentimiento.

—Si tenemos suerte solo le preguntará sobre su último revolcón. Qué sería… — se inclinó ligeramente sobre Sansa.

La muchacha retrocedió alarmada.

—No la molestes. —Brienne lo golpeó en el brazo. 

Jaime se encogió hombros y comenzó a guardar pastelitos en sus bolsillos.

Sansa sintió curiosidad por la entrevista ¿Asha preguntaría sobre eso? No se imaginaba a su jefe como titular de prensa rosa. Pero Margaery Tyrell sí era material para ese tipo de cosas. Tenía el perfil adecuado de una socialité, y teniendo en cuenta su desempeño en la empresa familiar, también la astucia para manejarse en el poder con una sólida apariencia pública. Ella podría convertir su affaire con un escritor de moda en un cuento de princesas y caballeros galantes. Si era un affaire, claro.

— ¿Pero… lo del escritor fantasma…? —Brienne inició pudorosamente, aunque no parecía tener ánimos de implicar nada concreto.

—No. —Sansa se peinó el cabello con seguridad. —Si tuviera uno yo ya lo sabría.

— ¿Quién te paga más? ¿Mi hermano o su representante? ¿O es el editor el que lo mantiene vigilado?

— ¡Jaime!

Sansa se llenó la boca con una buena porción de pie para evitar contestar.

—Bueno. Tenía que preguntar. En mi familia manifestamos el cariño de esta manera.

—Yo no creo que tu familia pueda cumplir algún estándar normal en lo que conocemos como “sociedad civilizada”.

—Eres una chica de pocas palabras Moza, pero te gustan las que pueden lapidar.

—No me llames Moza.

— ¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo?

—Es que no puedo creer que hayas escrito esos diálogos.

—Se supone que ese es mi trabajo. Yo escribo y tú dibujas.

—Yo diseñé ese personaje.

—Ajá.

—Y créeme cuando te digo que no existe para validar al tuyo.

Y con una mirada marcial, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

—Hey ¡Bri! —Le dio la taza a sansa sin preguntar. —Por favor. Cariño. No vamos a armar la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes por esto!!! Mierda.  Me va dejar durmiendo en el pasillo.

Jaime Lannister siguió a su novia a la salida, y la joven Stark no pudo menos que sonreír.

Bueno, echando un vistazo a Tyrion, parecía estar contestando más de tres preguntas y aun no había ningún reguero de sangre alrededor.

Respiró profundamente.Dentro de unas semanas serían las festividades de la Cosecha en Invernalia. Era una vieja costumbre, pero atraía turistas de todas partes del mundo. Sansa no había estado en ese festival en siete años y casi lo habría olvidado si no hubiera visto los carteles promocionales de un documental histórico titulado “La toma de Invernalia”. Habría una función especial en la tarde, pero el estreno sería allá, en la inauguración del festival. Inesperadamente se preguntó si Tyrion querría ir a su ciudad natal. Siempre había tertulias con nuevos autores, noches de poesía y pequeñas representaciones de piezas famosas de teatro.

—Estoy tan emocionada.

La vocecita aguda venía de una mujer de estatura baja, con una abundante melena risada cayéndole hasta los hombros, gruesos lentes hipster y una bufanda verde muy bonita cubriéndole el cuello. Sansa la miró detenidamente.

—¿Eres… periodista? — le preguntó con cautela.

—Oh. No. —La mujer sonrió con dulzura y señaló su carnet —. Gané un concurso y me dejaron entrar. Ya sabes, fotos, autógrafos…

—Ah, ya. Me alegro.

—¿Puedes creer la suerte que tengo? Voy a conseguir que mi escritor favorito firme mis phunkos*.

Sansa arqueó las cejas.

—Y ese sería…

—Él. —La mujer señaló a Tyrion. Debía saberlo. El día no podría empeorar.

—Mmm. Dicen que… no le gustan esas cosas —murmuró Sansa discretamente.

—Oh. Lo sé. No sería fan si no supiera esos detalles sobre T. Lannister. Pero tengo que ser valiente. Mis amigas de tumblr lo valen. Además no le preguntaré nada sobre su libro. Aunque espero que no tarde demasiado en publicarlo. Mi OTP está a kilómetros de distancia y no sabemos si se volverán a ver. Bueno, tenemos fe. Es lo único que nos queda.

—¿OTP?

_“¿Por qué tengo que preguntar estas cosas?”_

La mujer rió, mirándola con infinita sabiduría.

—¿No sabes qué es eso?

Sansa se encogió de hombros.

—¿No estás en algún fandom?

Nuevamente Sansa se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sabes usar el internet?

Aquella pregunta fue formulada con tacto y aún así la sorprendió.

—Claro, pero yo nunca… no sabía nada…

—¿Pero conoces a T. Lannister, no?

La muchacha entornó los ojos.

—Bastante.

—Entonces tienes que saber que su saga es un boom en la red. Hay sitios especializados, foros, blogs… Tumblr y facebook están lleno de fanáticos. Y cuando firme para la serie de televisión, esto se disparará a las nubes. —La mujer parecía genuinamente entusiasmada. —Tendremos mucha diversión. Montones y montones de fanfics. Ya sé que no le gustan… pero no se puede evitar. Es como un tsunami. Nos entretiene mientras llegan los libros. Después de todo, la franquicia de “Danza de Dragones” tiene un montón de material semi canon y nadie se queja.

Sansa no entendía ni la mitad de las cosas que la mujer estaba diciendo, pero algo le hacía pensar que sería útil para ella en un futuro.

—Y estos… fanfics… qué son exactamente?

Los ojos de la extraña chispearon. Sacó de su cartera una tablet y comenzó a buscar en ella con frenesí.

—Soy Callie, por cierto. Pero uso un seudónimo para ser parte del fandom. Así que también soy Jeyne Blue.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy… Alayne. —dijo el primer nombre que se le ocurrió y se aclaró la garganta. No sabía si fue por temor a ser descubierta o simplemente por el hecho de que también deseaba la novedad de otra identidad. El nombre de una tía muerta era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—Mira. Esta es mi autora favorita. Si Daemon y Nettles no terminan juntos en la saga, al menos tendré esto como consuelo.

—¿Te gusta Nettles?

—Claro que sí. Mucho más luego de leer sus capítulos.

—Fue mi parte favorita. —murmuró Sansa.

Y la seguiría siendo por mucho tiempo. La primera vez que leyó la saga ella tendría quince años. Empezaba a albergar la idea de estudiar literatura, y era una adolescente romántica llena de ilusiones. No tenía aún edad para leerla, según le comentaron, pero aun así lo hizo. Una vez quiso decirle a Tyrion que escribió un ensayo en la universidad sobre subversión de temática de género, basada en tres de sus personajes femeninos, pero él parecía estar siempre tan a la defensiva con su trabajo. Le pertenecía, y él no dejaba que nadie lo olvidara, era un celoso custodio de ese derecho.

—Tal vez Daemon no sobreviva. Pero al menos debería tener un respiro. Menos mal que dice que es su personaje favorito. Imagina si no.

Sansa sabía que él mentía con respecto a eso, pero Callie no necesitaba saberlo y así todos eran más felices.

—¿Puedes darme el archivo? — Sacó su propio celular.

—Claro. Por bluetooth.

Mientras le pasaba los datos, conversaron un rato más. Sansa se sintió tentada a interceder por ella frente a su jefe en caso necesario, pero entonces apareció Margaery Tyrell , con un vestido nuevo  por lo que se podía ver, bolsas de tiendas famosas colgando de sus brazos, y un perfume penetrante manando de su piel.

Le sonrió amistosamente.

—¿Te diviertes mi querida?

—Sssss –sí. —Sansa buscó a Tyrion por el rabillo del ojo.

—Creo que voy a sentarme por allá. —Callie le sonrió y trató de escabullirse con elegancia. Lo hizo con más rapidez de la que hubiese sido prudente o deseada por la pobre norteña. Fue a una esquina, con dos muñecos de colección en sus manos. Se lamentó por no pedirle su numero, parecía una persona agradable. Y entonces se recordó a sí misma que la mujer creía que ella era Alayne.

—Ya es tarde. Vayamos a comer algo —continuó Margaery sacudiendola de su abstracción.

—No puedo. Tyrion está en una entrevista.

—Lo veo. Podemos ir solo nosotras.

_"¿Para repetir la memorable escapada con mi jefe, luego?"_

—Eso es jugar con ventaja. —Asha casi gritó desde su asiento.

—Por favor. Creí que éramos amigos…

La voz de Tyrion sonaba irritada. Sansa ni siquiera tuvo que ensayar una disculpa para escapar de Margaery. Solo corrió hacia los sillones con inusitado alivio.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Ya se que el nombre de los muñecos no es original ¬¬  
> Daemon y Nettles son personajes de las precuelas de GRRM, específicamente "La princesa y la reina".  
> Decidí que "Danza de Dragones" podría ser equivalente a Star Wars, porque está de moda XD


End file.
